Dentro Del Cuerpo de Metal
by MAPD
Summary: ¿Porqué tomaste el trabajo? Por el dinero. ¿Era realmente necesario? No. ¿Entonces porqué? Porque hay algo más que metal en Ellos. Esto es una locura, ¿sabes? lo sé. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, esto es riesgoso
1. 001

_**¿Por qué tomaste el trabajo?**_

_Por el dinero._

_**¿Era realmente necesario?**_

_No._

_**¿Entonces por qué?**_

_Porque hay algo más que metal en __Ellos__._

_**Esto es una locura, un intento suicida, de personas que deliran ¿sabes?**_

_Lo sé._

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, esto es riesgoso.**_

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba decidido, mañana por la mañana a las 12:00 AM, pero irá más temprano, para prepararse...


	2. 002

Miró el título.

Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

La noche estaba nublada, con notables nubes luciendo como si fuese a llover, apenas había unos postes de luz a la vista, y aunque las más cercanas a la pizzería brillasen con intensidad eso no le quitaba el ambiente tenso.

Giró una última vuelta a la llave abriendo la perilla de la puerta de vidrio, abrirla y hacer sonar la campana.

Miró el escenario, las mesas, algunos comienzos de la pintura en desgaste, y al final los Animatrónicos.

Consistían en un conejo, un oso y un pollo, Bonnie, Freddy y Chica. Aunque estos estaban un poco sucios, no tenían aún polvo.

Caminó directo a la oficina, sin prisa pero sin pereza, mirando a sus lados a veces, mezclándose en la oscuridad por su traje de capucha negra tapando todo su rostro, lo único que le decía que era el guardia de esa pizzería era la placa legal que tenía en el lado izquierdo, junto con un cinturón táctico policial.

Examinó la oficina en la que trabajaría, estaba desordenado sinceramente, incluso del polvo que había juraría haber visto una telaraña. Y un vidrio ligeramente roto en una de las dos puertas. Miró un reloj que estaba detrás de la silla, casi llegando al techo.

**11:02.**

Así que decidió limpiar.

El reloj que milagrosamente funcionaba a pesar del polvo que tenía antes apuntaba las 11:45.

Se sentó en la silla giratoria sin mucho cansancio, en cambio, le despertó más al ser casi media noche pero Luego se levantó y salió a recorrer el lugar.

**11: 59**

Esa era la hora que decía el reloj.

Llegó prácticamente a tiempo, Miró a revisar a ambas puertas para luego sentarse y esperar.

**12: 02**

Apuntaba el reloj de pared, su reloj de muñeca.

Excepto por la tableta, no daba los minutos.

Miró la tableta muy gruesa y con tono negro, la agarró y examinó cada zona disponible a la cámara.

Nada fuera de lugar, solo unas ligeras estáticas de la cámara, o por la edad, uso o de la mala señal.

Miró unos momentos hasta que sonó un teléfono, contestó la llamada pero solo sonó estática junto con una voz masculina diciendo algo ininteligible, posiblemente por la lluvia un poco fuerte.

Y además de que era media noche.

¿Por qué el cable estaba tan dañado?

Así que colgó, cogió la tableta y volvió a examinar.

Nada.

De lo que podía ver por las molestas líneas causadas por la estática, no había nada raro.

**01:50 A.M.**

Cerró la puerta a tiempo cuando encendió la luz por un sonido que pudo provenir en algún lugar, encendió la luz y no había nada.

Encendió la luz de la puerta derecha pero en esta no había nada, encendió la luz de la izquierda pero ya no había alguna silueta, así que abrió y esperó atentamente a lo que viera en la tableta y a su exterior.

**03:00 A.M**

Debía tranquilizarse, no excitarse porque el Conejo llamado Bonnie se fue del escenario.

Y porque le quedaba 26% de energía.

Lo encontró en la zona de mesas, donde se hacían las fiestas, ¿Backstage?, ¿Dining Area?, No se iba a aprender esos nombres, después de todo, siempre los olvidaba.

Casi retrocede al encontrarse al animatrónico prácticamente en toda la pantalla, o eran cabezones y altos o la cámara estaba alterada.

**05:00**

Bien, Bonnie caminando como aburrido, y los demás en el escenario como obedientes.

Enserio, que la primera noche te da el ambiente de que nada malo sucede.

Ah, pero cuando llega la tercera...

Las cámaras volvieron a fallar junto con un molesto sonido, y ahora ya no encontraba el conejo. Un ruido extraño provino de uno de los pasillos, encendió la luz pero no había nada. Otra vez.

**06:00**

Las campanas y las voces de los niños celebrando no tardaron en sonar. Dejó de mirar alrededor escuchando leves pisadas metálicas, solo era Bonnie.

Salió de la oficina, caminó hacia el escenario, nada raro, como si ninguno se hubiera movido.

Escuchó el abrir de una puerta, miró hacia el _dueño_.

Literal.

Porque era El _mismísimo_ dueño del sonido y la pizzería

\- noche fácil, ¿eh?, ¿Hubo alguna dificultad?

El vigilante solo negó, el jefe soltó un suspiro, miró por un momento a los animatrónicos, por un segundo nota que sus pupilas se contrarían por ver a aquellos animales metálicos, pero su mirada azul volvió hacia al vigilante o guarda nocturno.

\- bueno, ve a casa.

El de mayor edad, pasó al lado a el de capucha, el vigilante notando que era unos centímetros más bajo su jefe, volvió su mirada hacia al frente y se fue al su parecer, hacia la oficina.

Reprimió en vil intento un escalofrío.


End file.
